


Sleeping with the enemy

by shlobus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/F, This was in my drafts, bellow diamond - Freeform, can the siren and knight au update im dying, drunk! yellow, i dont really like how it ended up but whatever, i might edit this later, i've read every bellow fic on this website someone pls write more hhhh, im sorry this feels soooo rushed, soft yellow owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlobus/pseuds/shlobus
Summary: Human AU where Blue and Yellow are stuck in an elevator together. The twist? They're rivals and hate each other.





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I might edit or delete this later because I don't like how it ended up. I wrote this over break when I was bored and had the prompt in my head for a while. I'll post chapter 2 soon though :)
> 
> sorry it feels so rushed lol

‘ _How_ _Boring_ ’ Yellow thought as she looked around the conference room.

She was currently attending the annual business convention in which many people of power meet and talk amongst one another. Every year it was the same boring thing, yet she still came. Every year she ate the same food, did the same activities, and even talked to the same people, yet she still came. Yellow took another look around. No one here really likes each other. It was only business, after all.

Yellow Diamond was the CEO of Diamond & Co; a successful company that was passed down to her from her mother, White Diamond. She was well known amongst everyone at the convention for her success at such a young age.

Yellow’s thoughts were disrupted by a loud laugh nearby. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the figure that threw her head back in laughter.

 _Blue_ _Devine_.

Blue Devine, on the other hand, was a self-made woman. She similarly came from a rich family but made her own business right after college. She was just as well-known as Yellow for being so successful at a young age. She ran Devine Industries all on her own and was very successful. Besides this, Blue Devine was extremely beautiful and graceful. Yellow and Blue have known each other for years. Ever since preschool, the two have always been in a competition; Grades, looks, money, and now their rivaling businesses. Yellow didn’t know when it started, but the two had a strong dislike towards one another.

 _Rivalry_? _Perhaps_. Yellow didn’t let herself dwell on it.

Yellow realized that she must have been staring for too long because Blue slowly turned her head to Yellow and her grin slowly dropped until she was glaring back with the same amount of intensity that Yellow gave her.

“Wine? Looks like you need it” one of the waiters offered.

They say to never mix pleasure with business, but Yellow felt too overwhelmed to even think. _Why_ _not_?

With that, Yellow broke eye contact and took a glass of wine and started to drink. She was stressed enough as it was.

 

 

* 

 

  
_Maybe_ _drinking_ _this_ _much_ _wasn't_ _a_ _good_ _idea_. Yellow stumbled towards the elevator and clicked the button. _Elevators_ _are_ _quick_ , _you’ll_ _be_ _fine._

She slowly made her way in and leaned against the wall as support.

Yellow felt tipsy. After the waiter offered her the first glass, she couldn’t stop drinking. Perhaps she wanted to drink her problems away; just forget everything for one night. The pressures from White, the business deals- _Blue_?

 _Am_ _I_ _hallucinating_? She squinted her eyes and saw a figure to make their way into the elevator.

 

 

*

 

 

Blue didn't pay any mind to Yellow and didn’t seem to realize that it was Yellow Diamond herself. After all, Yellow’s face was covered from leaning against the wall.

Blue clicked on a button to the elevator and the doors closed.

All Yellow could do was stare. She never realized it before, but Blue really was beautiful; From her long hair to her plump lips. She could see why many people adored her. She was beautiful.

Blue shifted uncomfortably as she felt a gaze from the unknown person in the corner. She couldn't take it anymore. “Is there something you need?” she stated coldly as she whipped her head to the left.

_Oh_

Her gaze locked with wide hazel eyes. Yellow. Yellow seemed to snap out of her trance and stared back with just as much confidence.

“Hi” Yellow smirked.

She’s Drunk.

“What floor?” Blue coldly replied as she looked forward.

“11th”

  
_Of_ _course_ , _it's_ _the_ _same_ _as_ _mine_.

As the elevator made its way up, the tension was apparent. Yellow rocked back and forth on the soles of her feet and Blue was slowly tapping her foot, waiting for this dreaded ride to end.  
Clink. THUMP. The elevator started to make strange noises and slowly came to a stop.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Blue groaned as she threw her head back.

“Wha- are we stuck?” Yellow furrowed her brows.

“No, we stopped for no reason. Of course, it's stuck! Don’t be so obtuse.”

“I’m drunk” Yellow replied.

Blue ignored her and started to press the emergency button to call for help. Blue started to check for signal on her phone but stopped when she heard heavy breathing. With a glance down, her eyes widened and looked taken aback. Yellow was dropped to the corner of the elevator, eyes wide, and started to sweat. She’s never seen Yellow Diamond in such a vulnerable state. Yellow Diamond. Confident, Charming, and Intimidating; Now sat in the corner in the elevator like she was about to die. Blue looked confused as she crouched to kneel in front of yellow. “Yellow? What is it?”

Yellow started to inhale and exhale loudly and faster. “C- Claustrophobia” Yellow spit out.

Blue furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and raised an eyebrow. “Why would you take the elevator then?”

Yellow looked up and narrowed her glare at her. “I usually take the stairs but-” Yellow tried. She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Blue looked down at Yellow struggling. She didn't know what to do. “The authorities are on their way. They should be here soon, don't worry.” Blue tried, but it didn’t seem to work.

“This could take hours! What if we die up here” Yellow raised her head, tears starting to form.  
Blue didn’t know how to respond. She felt that anything that came out of her mouth would make the situation worse than it already was.

She looked down at Yellow and thought back to the time that she had helped _Pink_ calm down from a panic attack in a similar situation. It hasn’t been that long has it? It shouldn’t be hard.

Blue decided it would be best to act on the situation rather than open her mouth and make it worse.

Blue sat down next to Yellow at first. Yellow didn’t seem to mind as their shoulders were now touching. Blue drew her hand out to touch Yellow but slowly pulled her hand back and thought about what she was doing

 _Should_ _I_? _She_ _is_ _my_ _enemy_ _after_ _all_.

Blue looked at Yellow again and felt her heart tug at the sight in front of her. She may have a disliking towards Yellow, but seeing her like this made her heart hurt. _I_ _do_ _like_ _seeing_ _Yellow_ _in_ _discomfort_ , _but_ _not_ _like_ _this_.

Blue decided to act on her heart rather than her mind. She slowly grabbed Yellow and pulled her head against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her. Yellow tensed up and seemed taken aback by the action. However, after a minute or so, she relaxed and nuzzled against Blue’s chest and closed her eyes.

 _Thump_. _Thump_. Listening to Blue’s heartbeat seemed to relax Yellow as her breathing started to slow. Blue felt her face warm up at Yellow’s actions and hesitantly rested her head on top of hers.

Breathing. That is all that was heard for the time Yellow and Blue sat on that corner of the elevator. It was an oddly comfortable silence that they didn’t want to break. They were supposed to hate each other, but at that moment, they couldn’t find a single reason to. Blue felt the elevator slowly start up again and looked down to Yellow. “Yellow.” Blue nudged softly, voice soft.

Yellow slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Blue. First her eyes, then her lips. She has never been this close to Blue before. Yellow had never realized how plump her lips were before.  
Blue licked her lips as she saw Yellow staring. _We_ _shouldn’t_. They both froze and just stared at each other. Yellow’s eyes were wildly flickering from her eyes to her lips. She started to slowly lean in, eyes focused on the prize. Blue felt her eyes closing as she leaned in as well. However, they were interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening.

They both jumped apart as the doors opened.

“We apologize for the inconvenience Mesdames!” The manager of the hotel hastily apologized while he stood next to the technician.

In any other situation, Blue would have been furious. But given this situation, she dismissed it.

“It’s fine, we will be going now” Blue waved her hand as she grabbed Yellows arm and pulled her to the floor.

 

 

*

 

 

“Where’s your room?” Blue looked back as she led Yellow down the hall.

“21 B” She muttered sleepily.

21 B? That’s not far from my room!

“Where’s your card Yellow?” Blue tried to frisk her down and check her pockets for the hotel key.

“Must’ve dropped it somewhere” She replied lazily, too tired to care.

Blue started to massage her temples, growing frustrated.

“Then where are you supposed to sleep tonight? How could you be so careless?” Blue whisper-yelled, being aware that it was nearing 1 AM. ‘

Yellow just shrugged and leaned against the door of her room. Blue sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was too late to carry Yellow downstairs to get a new card and she was not willing to go onto the elevator for the rest of this trip.

Blue absolutely dreaded it, but it was the only idea she could think of. Before speaking Blue hesitated.

“Well, I guess you can stay in my room tonight until the morning.” She said sternly as she reached for her room key. Once the door was open, she threw Yellows arm over her shoulder and carried her in.

“Change into this.” Blue threw silky pajamas on the bed and went to change. Yellow reluctantly took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Blue was rummaging through the mini-fridge for a water bottle as she heard the bathroom door slowly open. “Yellow, do you happen to have any medic-.” Blue stopped and looked at the sight before her.

 _Tiny_. That’s all she could think of as she saw Yellow rubbing her eyes in the oversized clothing.

“S’ kinda big don’t you think?” Yellow slurred as she fell onto the bed. Blue snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

Blue kneeled down beside the bed to where Yellow was facing. “I’m leaving you some water and medicine for the morning. You’re gonna have a hangover”.

Yellow grunted out a noise in response and started to make her way into the covers of Blue’s bed. Blue sighed.

“I guess I’ll sleep on the couch, goodnight Yellow”. Blue reached over to the lamp to turn off the light but Yellow grabbed her arm before she could do so. Blue looked below her and her knees almost grew week at the sight. Yellow had her lips in a pout and her eyes were wide.

“Can you stay with me for tonight?”

Blue furrowed her eyebrows. “I am. I’ll be right over th-”

“No! I meant here”, Yellow scooted over and made room for Blue on the bed.

 _This_ _really_ _can’t_ _end_ _well_. Yet, Blue found herself giving in to the request given by her foe. Blue offered a small smile and sighed “Fine”.

Blue turned off the lamp and made her way into the bed next to Yellow. Blue was stiff and kept her distance. _She’s_ _your_ _rival_. _You_ _hate_ _her_.

As Blue kept repeating these words to herself, she felt an arm and leg envelop her body. Blue froze. She slowly turned over to see a sleepy Yellow. “Hope you don’t mind.” Yellow gave a lopsided smile and slowly drifted off to sleep. As creepy as it sounded, all Blue could do was stare. She couldn’t help it! She had never had to time to actually look at Yellow because she had spent all her time hating her. Little snores started to make their way out of Yellows mouth and Blue _almost_ let out a coo.

‘ _It’s_ _almost_ _2,_ _I_ _should_ _go_ _to_ _slee_ -’ Blue’s thoughts were interrupted by Yellow holding her tighter and snuggling her head against Blue. Blue felt herself warm up at the action and decided the best way to avoid this feeling was with sleep.

 _She_ _didn’t_ _like_ _it._

 

*

 

Yellow woke up to a banging headache and groaned. She took a look around the room and found the layout to be slightly different than what she remembered. “Wha-”. Yellow stopped in her tracks as she looked over to the nightstand and found a little note next to some water and medicine.

“ _Take_ _the_ _medicine_ _to_ _rid_ _yourself_ _of_ _the_ _hangover. -_ _BD_ _p_. _s_ \- _you’re_ _a_ _clingy_ _drunk_.”

Yellow read over the words on the paper over again, wishing her eyes were deceiving her. _What_ _even_ _happened_ _last_ _night_? Yellow held her face in her hands as she looked down to her pajamas. “What?” Yellow asked pulling at her pajamas. Her eyes widened as she slowly started to piece back what happened the previous night. From the panic on the elevator to the cuddling in bed. She felt herself heat up at the memory and groaned as she threw her head back against the pillow.

 _How_ _embarrassing_. _This_ _isn’t_ _even_ _my_ _room_. Yellow took a look around and decided she needed to leave immediately.

She rung up her assistant, Pearl, and asked her to bring her a new room key because _God_ _knows_ _where_ _that_ _went_.

 

 

*

 

 

Yellow strode into the conference hall with confidence and held her head high. She will _not_ let Blue get the satisfaction of seeing her in a vulnerable state like that _ever_ again. Yellow decided to do the professional thing and thank her. They may be rivals, but basic manners were still a part of Yellow’s etiquette. Yellow’s eyes scanned the room as she saw the familiar figure talking amongst her own assistant. Yellow took a few strides before she tapped on Blue’s shoulder softly. Blue turned around in surprise and felt her eyes widen even more than they already did. “Yellow” Blue breathed out, eyes scanning her facial features.

“Can I talk to you alone for a moment?”

Blue looked around and nodded as she followed Yellow out onto the balcony of the hotel. “Blue,” Yellow started. “I apologize for any type of inconvenience I may have caused you yesterday.”

“Yellow, it’s absolutely fin-”

“No, it’s not.” Yellow blushed, wanting to forget anything that even happened. “Let me make it up to you”.

Blue raised her eyebrows in surprise. “How so?”

Yellow pondered for a moment and decided on something simple and easy. “How about Dinner? Tonight at 7”. Blue wanted to hate the idea _so_ bad but she couldn’t deny the giddy feeling she felt at the invitation. Blue offered her a small smile and nodded.

“See you then” Blue waved as she swayed her way into the hotel. All yellow could do was stare.


	2. City of stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just felt like finishing up this short au uwu. I might write something new, so I  
> wanted to quickly finish this up. Sorry it's short T_T.

“Pearl, should I get some flowers or would that seem too odd?” Yellow turned around and pulled at her suit. 

 

“Why, I think flowers would be a great idea, Ma’am!” Pearl chipped. 

 

“Alright, how do I look?” Yellow asked as she did a little spin to show her outfit. 

 

“Dashing as always.” Pearl smiled.

 

“I’ll be on my way then”. Yellow strode out of the room and headed to the nearest flower shop to get flowers for her  _ date _ .

 

 

*

 

_ 6:58 _

 

Nervous was an understatement. Yellow was looking at the clock against the wall tick away while she sat inside one of the restaurants of the hotel. Yellow began to sweat as she pondered all the possible different outcomes of tonight.  _ What if she doesn’t come? I’d look like a fool! What if she humiliates me? What if it goes well? What would that mean about our relationship? _ Yellow was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice the distant sound of clicking heels growing louder. 

 

“Ahem.” 

 

At the noise, Yellow snapped her head up and widened her eyes at the sight before her. It was Blue, in a beautiful silky dress; Different from her usual business attire. The dress hugged her hips _perfectly_. Yellow's eyes traced from the bottom of her dress all the way up to meet her gaze. Yellow suddenly stood up straight with flowers in her hand. 

 

“These are for you” Yellow offered a small smile as she passed over a bouquet of flowers to Blue.

 

Blue blushed and took them with a quiet  _ thank you  _ and took a look around. “Are we alone?”

 

Yellow nodded “Made it private. Wouldn’t want anyone knowing we’re on good terms now, do we?” Yellow joked. Blue let out a small laugh and sat down. After ordering their food and finishing their small talk, Blue started to notice how nervous Yellow looked.  _ Is this about yesterday? _

 

“Yellow” Blue started. “Are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?”. Yellow stared at Blue for what seems like eons but eventually broke her gaze. “I don’t see the need to address it” Yellow took a sip of her wine.

 

Blue hesitated voice growing small as she looked anywhere but Yellow. “Why not? Don’t you feel….. _Different?”._ Yellow put down her glass of wine. “What do you mean?” Yellow questioned as her eyebrows furrowed. Blue let out a frustrated sigh and abruptly got up, making the chair stagger back. “Never mind, I’ll be leaving now. Thank you for the meal” Blue glared turning away. 

 

“Wait!” Yellow got up and reached out to grab her arm. “What did I do wrong? Talk to me, Blue.”

 

“What’s the point if you don’t feel any different? It’d only make this situation more awkward than it already is.” Blue stated with a stern voice, avoiding her gaze. Yellow let out a sigh.

 

“I apologize. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way”. Yellow took a moment to collect her thoughts and took Blues’ hand. 

 

“This way”. Yellow led her out to the balcony of the restaurant and leaned against the edge. Yellow dropped Blue’s hand as she slowly rubbed her temples. It was silent for a moment before Yellow began to speak. “I’m not great with things like  _ this _ , so forgive me if I sound blunt or rude,”. Blue gave a silent nod for Yellow to continue. 

 

“Yesterday was a mistake” Yellow looked off in the distance, glancing down at the city below her. “It only happened because I was drunk and reckless. If I was sober, this would’ve never happened”. 

 

“Oh”. Blue felt like a damn  _ fool. _ Blue looked down as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes and willed herself not to cry in front of Yellow.  _ Of course she feels this way, one night won’t change years of hate and rivalry! _

 

“But,”

 

Blue snapped her head up, tears practically spilling over her face. 

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same way you do”. Yellow blushed and slowly took Blue’s hand in hers, still looking down below at the city. 

 

“Blue,” Yellow started; “I don’t know what we are now, but I do know that I don’t hate you, nor do I wish to be rivals any longer”. Yellow looked up to Blue and looked taken aback at the sight before her. Blue stood smiling at her, with tears spilling down her face. “Blue? Are you okay?” Yellow panicked as she took her face into her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. Blue let out a low chuckle. “I’m more than okay”. Blue looked up to Yellow and gave a genuine heartfelt smile. 

 

_ Beautiful. _ Blue was  _ beautiful.  _ She held all the stars in her eyes; it was impossible  _ not _ to feel something for her.

 

Yellow found herself getting lost in her eyes as she slowly leaned in. Blue slowly closed her eyes and felt Yellow’s breath fan over her lips;  _ silently  _ asking for permission to kiss her. After a moment, Blue closed the gap and felt Yellow’s soft lips on hers.

 

It was as if time has stopped. Blue and Yellow froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Yellow slowly started to move her lips slowly at first; She then cupped Blue’s face to deepen the kiss. Blue was in complete and utter  _ bliss. _ She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this content with her life. Blue and Yellow pulled apart to catch their breath and rested their foreheads against one another.  

 

After a moment, Yellow pulled away and straightened her back, offering a small grin. 

 

“Dance with me?” Yellow offered her hand to Blue. 

 

Blue was unsure what would happen after tonight, but she was excited to have a future with Yellow in it. Blue only smiled as she took her hand and swayed to the music underneath the stars.   

 


End file.
